Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash & Bernstein is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Crash & Bernstein. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 1 (79): Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein. Summary Wyatt Bernstein builds a new bestie: Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! References *Build-a-Bear Workshop *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] *[[Crash & Bernstein|''Crash &'' Bernstein]] *Snorks *BronyCon Characters *Rainbow Dash *Wyatt Bernstein *Mel Bernstein *Cleo Bernstein *Amanda Bernstein *Jasmine Bernstein *Crash / Puppeteer Guy * Person in Applejack suit *Person in Rarity suit *Brony fans *Pinkie Pie (on TV only) *Purple Snork How Wyatt Wanted His Bestie *As someone who's cool (Check) *As someone who's good at fighting (Check) *And as someone who's a remake of a 1980's cartoon show (Unless you see a Snork running around...) Transcript Mel: Happy birthday, Wyatt Bernstein. (The camera pulls back to reveal what looks like the Build-A-Bear Workshop.) Wyatt: Aww, not the bestie, this is a girl's place! I'm a dude! I like boy things! Cleo: Come on, Wyatt, there's no reason a dude can't like girly things. (Wyatt smacks her away.) Wyatt: Yes, there is, in fact that's the premise of this show, I'm gonna build the manliest, dude-tastical, cool-dude boy thing ever! (Wyatt starts working away at the computer.) Wyatt: My bestie will be the coolest, he'll be competitive, and good at sports, and love to play pranks, and take naps, because that's what guys and only guys do! (The machine farts up a box.) Wyatt: Awesome, time to meet my new bro! (Out of the box comes Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.) Rainbow Dash: Did someone say, "Brony"? Wyatt: What? No one ever said that. (Title card: Rainbow Dash & Bernstein) Wyatt: You can't be the friend I ordered, I wanted someone cool! (Rainbow Dash flies lying on her back, wearing shades.) Rainbow Dash: Check. Wyatt: Who is good at fighting... (Rainbow Dash kicks/breaks a lamp with her foot.) Rainbow Dash: Check! Wyatt: ...and is a remake of a 1980's cartoon show. Rainbow Dash: Well, unless you see a Snork running around...I'm your new best friend. (A purple Snork runs around the living room.) Rainbow Dash: Accept it, I'm your new best friend! Wyatt: You don't get it, I want someone who can teach me to be a bro. (A purple puppet wearing a magenta t-shirt pops out from behind the couch.) Crash: I'll be your bro, I was in that box, too! Wyatt: Really? I thought you were packing peanuts. Crash: Nope, I'm alive! Wyatt: Why... why are you alive? Crash: I don't know, why are you alive? (Cricket sounds are heard as all of them glance toward the camera. Cut to Wyatt sitting on his bed with Rainbow Dash in front of him.) Rainbow Dash: I know you wanted to be a bro. But I can show you how to be twenty percent cooler by being a Bro-ny! Wyatt: Fine. This might get weird. (Montage: Several pictures pop up. The first shows Rainbow Dash next to Wyatt watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on TV. The next shows them looking at a web page labeled "Steam Ponies". Then comes a shot of the two attending a BronyCon. The last one shows Wyatt sitting in between two guys dressed up as Applejack and Rarity. Cut to Wyatt sitting on the porch.) Singers: ♫ Someday... We can be together... We'll show everyone... ♫ Wyatt: That was ridiculous. I can't believe they wasted a montage on that. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Maybe we aren't meant to be best friends. Guess I'll take off. SONIC RAINBOOM! (She takes off and flies into the air. She performs her signature move, the legendary "Sonic Rainboom".) Wyatt: That... was... the COOLEST THING EVER!!! (Rainbow Dash suddenly shows up next to him.) Rainbow Dash: You mean it? Wyatt: That was awesome! You are so cool! Come here, best friend. (They hug each other. Suddenly, Crash pops out from behind a chair that has somehow gotten outside.) Crash: What about me, Crash the manly puppet? Wyatt: You... are the worst, get outta here! (Wyatt grabs Crash and tosses him away. A puppeteer looks up from behind the chair. He looks at his hand.) Puppeteer: The puppet is gone. The curse is lifted! I'm free! You freed me, you wonderful wide-faced boy! And you, too, Halloween donkey! I'm FREE! Free! Free! Ha ha ha ha! I'M FREE! (The puppeteer runs down the street. He pulls off his clothes and starts running around in his underwear. Then the scene transitions to the puppeteer asleep in his bed, still wearing Crash the puppet on his hand and talking in his sleep.) Puppeteer: Free... Free... Free... (Wyatt, mounted on Rainbow Dash, is standing next to the bed.) Wyatt: Should we wake him? Rainbow Dash: Nah. He seems happy. Let's get outta here. (Rainbow Dash flies at the camera. The end credits start rolling.) Trivia *This is the eighth time My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''gets spoofed. The previous ones were: *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (along with Snorks) *#[[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] *#[[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']] *#[[My Little War Horse|'My Little War Horse']] *#My Little PWNY from [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *#CelebMD from [[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']] *#'Adjustment Burro' *Crash is different from this sketch and the real Disney TV series. His hair is big and dark purple, his skin is indigo instead of light purple, his T-shirt is pinkish red and doesn't have his white sleeves, And the skull logo faces the front and has a beard instead of facing the right and having headphones. Also, he appears to be a hand puppet instead of a puppet with legs. * In this segment, Rainbow Dash has one eyelash, In My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, she has three. *Kath Soucie's voice for Wyatt Bernstein sounds like Lil and her twin brother, Phil from Nickelodeon's ''Rugrats/All Grown Up. *Build-a-Bestie is a parody of Build-A-Bear Workshop that is used in the real Disney TV series itself. *This is the second time that Build-A-Bear Workshop is spoofed. The first was in Build-A-Bieber. *This is the second time the Snorks ''gets spoofed. The first was in 'Super 80's' (along with ''My Little Pony). *Crash sounds like Iago from Disney's Aladdin and Dr. Bender from ''the Fairly OddParents, ''because he is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. *In Latin America, Analiz Sánchez reprises her role of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In this segment, only Crash's waist up is seen, as the silllon covers the rest of the, and somewhat typical of the puppets on television, in the original series Crash and Bernstein, Crash's full Body can be seen sometimes. Category:Disney XD Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Season 4